BAKA Vocaloid and Test
by animefangirl4.799
Summary: Vocaloid Academy, One of the top five most prestigious performing art academy in Japan. It is school for academic warriors and artist alike. Depending on if your grades and performance point are high enough, you will no doubt get the greatest and most comfortable, education possible. If not then...your gonna have crappy time in Class F like, Akaito is. Check out Baka Vocaloid&test
1. Baka Akaito, Class F and PAST wars

Vocaliod Academy. One of the most prestiges performing arts school in Japan; however it is best known for it P.A.S.T wars. Performance Academic Summoning Test. It is a battle between classes using avatars using the state of the art technology. Another, is based on classroom equipment depending on a student's performance. It is at the start of the year, students take a performance and placement test, based on these results, they are divided into 6 level different classrooms. At the top, Class A and all the way through the bottom Class F. Since students are called upon to take both tests, it can be nerve wracking and difficult.

 _But it does mean, I can't handle it._ Akaito thought, as he flipped his pencil.

 _Aw yeah! I'm totally gonna move up this year! I aced the performance test this year. Now all I have to do is, get a decent score on the placement test!_ He cheerfully thought as he started his test.

While Akaito was taking his test, he couldn't help but hear faint breathing beside him.

"Huh?" Looking over beside him to see what could have caused such as sound. Nonetheless, by then it was too late. And the sound of a body dropping sounded through the classroom.

"Oh no! Meiko!" he shouted. Kneeling beside her to hold her in his arms. " Hey Meiko! What happen?!

Akaito said attempting to help her get back on her feet. "Don't worry, hang in there! "

Coming over to see what the commotion was, the teacher spoke " If you leave the room, you both will automatically receive zeros. Is that understood? "

"But teach," Akaito protested " How is she supposed to take the test if she's too sick?! Automatically failing is just cruel! "

"So is staying healthy. Maybe she should have thought about that before taking this test! "

"You bastard!" Akaito growled, while he held Meiko.

"How dare you!?" the teacher yelled. "Go back to your seat right now or I fail you! "

Before Akaito could protest, he felt something tugging at his jacket. "Huh? "

"Wait…Akaito." Meiko wheezed " Take your test. I'll be okay. Don't worry.''

"But Meiko, you're too sick-" Meiko place her finger over his lips, silencing him.

"It's okay", she weakly huffed.

For a moment the room was still, as Akaito looked at Meiko; she was suffering. She was willing to suffer from a cold, then having him take her to the infirmary and fail.

"Meiko" he spoke. Lifting her up bridal style, he kicked down the door and ran all the way to the infirmary. Despite the teacher's yelling at him.

The very next day….

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning. The Cherry Blossoms were in bloom; a calm wind blew in the air. But despite the calm atmosphere, a frantic, Akaito was running to school.

"Huff…Almost there!"

Just as he was about to enter the schools entrance; a large man blocks his path "You're late, Akaito! "

"Oh crap, not Big AI!" Akaito panicked. "I love to talk Big AI, but I have to get to class! "

"Its Mr. AI to you and I have something to give you, " he said, while hold out a manilla envelope to Akaito.

"Huh? What is it?" He said, taking the envelope in his hands.

"It your last placement test result, " he spoke calmly. "You'll belong to that class from now on, depending on your grade. "

With sheer anticipation, Akaito open the envelope and took out the, results.

"Akaito" Big AI spoke

"Hm?"

"I have been waiting a long time to tell you this." He said, while he looked as if he was deep thought. "While watching over you last year. I had no doubt you were talented in the musical arts, but academically…" he said looking off into the distant "I suspected that you might be just an idiot. "

As the cherry blossoms flowed in the wind, Big AI spoke again. " But contrary to my doubts, I was wrong." Looking at Akaito and putting his hand on his shoulder. " After looking at your test score, I can say without a shadow of a doubt that you are a …

Opening the paper, Akaito looked inside to see what his score was…a F.

" That you're a complete idiot."


	2. Idiot Kaito, Class F and PAST wars pt 2

"I can't believe I failed again." Akaito groan into his...desk, if you can call it that. After getting the news from Big AI, Akaito regrettably reported to Class F yet again. And who could blame him, the Class F's learning environment was hardly up to code. Each student had tiny "desks", which were little tables you had to sit on the floor to even write on. Worn out sitting pillows, broken windows that let in a draft, cracked walls and a dirty looking chalk board.

"Gah! This sucks!" He whined, banging his fist on the desk a little too hard. In the mist of his little episode, Akaito failed to notice the desk slowly cracking under him until it was too late.

CRACK!

"Huh?" Looking under his desk he noticed one of the legs was broken.

"Hey teach. I think my desk is broken!" He said, raising his hands.

" Just bear with it...ha...just kidding." The overworked laughed. "Here use this."

Reaching inside his wooden desk, he pulled out a tube of super glue and threw it to Akaito with lightning speed.

"Woah!" Akaito dodged by an inch. _The teacher got one heck of a throw! H_ e thought.

"Oh sorry." The jaded teacher spoke." I keep forgetting I'm not in the baseball field but in the classroom. However, back to the less-"

CRACK!

The teacher's desk cracked under the weight of...nothing. Sighing, he excused himself from the room to locate some tools.

"Ah man, how am I supposed to spend a year in here?" Akaito said while glueing the leg back to the table. "Talk about depressing."

"Don't complain, you're the one who should have done better on the test." Said a feminine voice

"Oh Luka, you're in here too?" A surprised Akaito said, while looking at the girl laying on the floor.

Luka Megrine. A pink haired girl, that had blue eyes, a beautiful figure and face to go with, but had a crappy attitude.

"Yep and I'm not the only one." She matter of factly stated.

Looking over Luka, was Lily. A blonde girl with blue eyes and great beauty, but had a bit of a temper.

"Hey what's up! I'm here too!" She smiled and waved at Akaito.

" Lily, hey! Why am I not surprised you're here?"

"Grr! What does that suppose to be mean!? Are you saying I'm stupid!?" She growled, running over and placing him in a crushing headlock.

Now a smart person in this situation, would either beg, bargain or think of some other smart way out of this situation. But not Akaito, no he's not like all the other rational thinkers in the world. So in his infinite amount of wisdom, Akaito said

" Gah! Your small crest, is pressing up against my ears and it hurts because you don't have any real boobs!" He screamed.

Now you've done it, Akaito.

Gathering up her anger, she delivered a single punch at remarkable speed, that ended up knocking the wind out of Akaito. While her skirt was still fluttering in the air, Gakupo. A handsome yet perverted boy, slid across the floor to attempt to peek under her shirt.

"My, dearest Lily, why? I could almost see them." He whispered.

"You all seem lively as usual today." A blonde kid said walking over to the group.

"Len?" Akaito question

"Yep, it's me!" Len said with a cute smile

" Oh thank goodness, a cute girl like you is in here!" Akaito said relieved.

"Umm..thanks, but I'm a guy." He said flatly

" I'm the girl you jerk!" Said Lily

"Yeah and I'm a girl too, Akaito." Luka said.

"No you don't understand! Girls are kind and gentle and have a special warmth about them that makes people wanna not break your spine like you're doing now! PLEASE STOP!"

"NO YOU JERK!" Lily said bending his spine even more.

While Lily was cracking Akaito's back. The group of students failed to notice a young woman with short brown hair enter the classroom, was making her way to the back of the class. "Umm..excuse me." A gentle voice spoke to the group. "Do you have a spare seat, I can sit in?"

Looking up to see, who the angelic voice belongs to, Akaito responded" Oh, Meiko! Hi! Long time no see!"

"Akaito?" she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes Meiko?"

"Doesn't that hurt?" She asked looking at the bent out of shaped boy.

"Yes. Yes it does." he said with tears rolling down his eyes.

One broken back later and nosebleed from Gakupo later...

"So do you feel better? Have you gotten over your cold?"

"Yes, but I still have a little cough." She smiled weakly before coughing again.

"A drafty classroom, cushionless pillows with who knows, what on them and dust particles all over the place. Not the perfect place for recovery if you ask me." Luka interrupted.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, I'll tough it out," she said with a small smile. "Besides, I'm happy to be here I get to study together with Akaito."

Despite his blushing face, Akaito couldn't help but worry about Meiko.

Later…

While all the other students were busy cleaning up the classroom. A meeting between Luka and Akaito was taking place outside of the classroom.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked leaning against the door.

"Well I think we should start a war, to show that Class F, isn't a stupid as everyone thinks we are!" Akaito declared, posing dramatically.

"So what you're saying is, you want to start a P.A.S.T. war, because you want to get better equipment for Meiko."

"H-Hey don't say embarrassing stuff, like that out loud!" Said a blushing Akaito

"Hey,it's okay. I was thinking of starting another war anyway because I think we can prove that you shouldn't judge a person on their academic and musical ability. We also might have a good chance of winning." She smiled with a wink. "So are you with me?!"

"Heck yeah, I am! Let's call for a P.A.S.T war!" He said with determination.

* * *

Authors note:

So guys what do you guys think? Do you like how this all plays out? Let me know in the comments and I will try to push out two chapters each week for you guys. Thanks a bunch on supporting me and see or write to you guys next week.


	3. The PAST war begins!

**Hi everyone! It's animefangirl4.799:) I have a quick** **announcement before we get started. I would to apologize for not updating sooner, because I haven't been feeling well lately and I just needed to take break from writing for a bit. So I apologized once again and here is the latest chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hey guys listen up!" Luka demand, slamming her hands on the desk in front of the classroom. Looking up from the card game, book, video game or dirty magazine; all their attention was concentrated on Luka.

"As class representative, you all know that I have your best interest at heart. So, that is why I think we should challenge Class E to a PAST war."

Loud murmurs swept through the room at the thought of the idea.

"You're kidding!" Len yelled in disbelief.

"A PAST war! That's suicide!" Lily shouted.

At Vocaloid Academy there is a system called Performance Academic Summoning Test or P.A.S.T for short. As long as an approved teacher is present. A student can summon their avatar, whose offense power is based on the student's academic performance and their defense power is based off musical performance. They fight using their avatars; if a lower class wins against a fight with a higher class, they exchange equipment with the losing class. True to Lily's statement, it was practically suicide taking on a higher class at the beginning of the year. However Luka was determined and had a plan.

"Now, I can't be the only one tired of this crap hole classroom!" Shouted with determination.

"WE ARE!" Class F responded.

"All we have to do is win a few wars and class A's stuff could be our stuff!"

"Whoa,Yeah!" The class cheered.

"C'mon guys we're the lowest of the low; the bottom of the freakin barrel! We're just a bunch of losers, no one respects because they don't even know we're here!"she roared.

"Yeah!"

"But what they fail to realize is that we have nothing to lose!"

"Oooh!" Went through the classroom

"We have to try! It's the least we can do and besides we have him!" She said pointing at a confused Akaito.

"He is the legendary probationary student!"

"Wow!" The class F yelled in surprised. A probationary student was truly something extraordinary.

"Excuse me?" Meiko said raising her hand.

" Yes, Meiko." Luka calmly answered.

"Is a probationary student special or something?"

" Actually yes." Luka explained, while crossing her arms. "Not just anyone can be one, it takes a student who is lacking in academics or the arts or doesn't have the drive for anything in general."

" Basically it's a nice way of saying that he's stupid." Len bluntly put.

"Yeah, he's a total idiot. Completely useless." Lily casually, but harshly said.

"Oh, so he really is special!" said Meiko, surprised at Akaito stupidity.

"If we had a rug, I would so crawl under it right now." Akaito said, sulking in the corner.

"If we win we could have a rug and more! So, I have one question for you guys...Are you with me?"

As a response to Luka's question, Class F shouted in agreement.

"Awesome! Alright first things, first. We need to sent a declaration of war to Class E. Akaito, since your Class F embassador, you go to class E and tell them the news."

"What! Why me!? Don't lower ranking messager get hell for delivering the news."

" No way! That's just a myth." Luka said reassuringly. " You're an important embassador, so the have to respect you, regarding of you class status."

"But-" Akaito said hesitantly.

"Akaito." she said gently, while putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "This is an extremely important mission, only you can do this. You wouldn't want to let anybody down would you?"

They're all counting on me. Akaito thought. No one ever really needed me to do anything like…ever.

Filled with an enormous amount of determination, from having his classmates rely on him. Akaito nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Much Later….

" You lied to me!" yelled a battered and bruised Akaito. After walking to Class E and gallantly declaring war on them. Let's just say Class E was not partially amused by this news, and ended up using Akaito to deliver their own message.

"I figured as much." Luka said.

"You expected this!" Akaito yelled stomping on the floor.

"Dude, I'm class representative. Give me a little credit." she shrugged."Besides there's no going back now. What done is done. The question is are you ready?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" she said with a small grin, while putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah it is!" Akaito grinned. "Let's do it!"

"Oh yeah and Akaito?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever make a comment like that about girls ever again or you'll find yourself delivering declaration quite often." Luka said with a seemingly sweet smile.

"YOU JERK! I knew you sent me for a reason!"

Somewhere else important...I'm Sure

"Really? How interesting." Principal Tonio said in amusement. "So the second years are trying to declare a PAST War on the first day. Ok, do it AI.

"I'll let them know right a way, sir!" Big AI saluted.

Turning away from the window he was staring out of. " I wonder how it will turn out?" he said rubbing his chin. "I guess, we'll have to wait and see."

Lifting up a huge stamp, he slammed it down on the approvement paper.

* * *

Tuesday Morning in Class F

While drawing on the board with broken chalk, Luka started to go over the game plan for Class F.

"We'll use Mr. Hiyama for the war. We'll need to secure him on his way to Class E before the fifth period."

"Wait," Chibi Akaito interrupted "Mr. Hiyama? Does that mean the subject will be math?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm way good at math!" said a Chibi Lily.

"Yes, well use math. Since Lily excels at it, that can be our main strength." Luka nodded in agreement.

Are you any good at math Meiko ? Chibi Lily asked.

"I'm alright, but I'm not bad at it." Chiba Meiko smiled, while a chibi version of Gakupo attempted to look under her skirt.

"Yay! So maybe we can fight together." Lily cheered.

"Sorry, but she won't be able to fight." Luka retorted.

"Wha- why not?!" asked a surprised Chibi Akaito.

"Because the last test we took becomes our avatar's offense power." Luka explained, while drawing on the board. "Stop and just think about this for a second. The last test we took was…"

"The placement test" Akaito finished. _Oh No_.

"And since, I left in the middle of the exam, all of my scores are zero." Meiko sadly answered, with the events of that day still running through her mind.

"Hold it!" Akaito interjected. " What about her performance test? She totally rocked the house with her performance!"

"That may well be, however our performance test acts as our defensive power for our avatars." Luka explained " We can only take so much damage before it depletes, regardless of how high or low our score. So if we sent Meiko out there, not only will she not have enough offensive points to attack, but she lose her defensive points as well. And we all know what happens next after that."

As Luka said that a cold shiver ran down the spine in everyone in the classroom.

"Big AI remedial classes." Akaito gulped.

Big AI's remedial, a students very own personal nightmare. Whenever a student falls in battle due to lack of offensive and defensive power. Mr. AI immediately shows up to take the, said student(s) to his remedial class. There they make up the lost points by being taught the most grueling lesson ever known to man.

"And since we don't want to sent Meiko there, she'll just take the recovery test, once the war starts. Then she'll be able to fight with us." Luka said putting down the chalk and turning around to face the class. " I have complete faith that Meiko will be able to get a good score."

"Alright, I'll try my best! " Meiko said with a determine chin.

"Okay! We're all counting on you!" Luka smiled at her. However, little did Luka know. A teal haired girl was listening to the whole conversation, before disappearing into the dark hallway.

* * *

第五期 (5th Period)

While peacefully walking to his 5th period class, Mr. Hiyama was suddenly approached by two masked student.

"Waah!What the-" the usually calm teacher yelled. After tied, Mr. Hiyama was secured; Luka looked straight at her class.

 _I hope everyone is ready for this_.She thought as she slammed her hands on the desk, she yelled. "Alright everyone, battle time! Let the war begin!"


	4. Start of the Epic Summoning Battle !

Hello Everyone! I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but I have a good reason. I've been writing a bunch of new chapters for this story, while also writing new stories that are coming out soon! So don't worry I didn't forget about you guys and without further ado I present this new chapter. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Running out of both classrooms (and with the poor Mr. Hiyama tied up in the corner); the students were ready for the fierce battle ahead. Lily, Len and Gapuko took their positions side by side.

"Lily Masuda, prepared to fight!"

"Len Kagamine, I shall participate as well!"

"Gapuko Kamui, I'm doin' it too!"

"I approve this war!" Mr. Hiyama declared. At the wave of his hand, a dark field soon surrounded the students.

"I'm summoning my avatar! SUMMON!" With a mighty yelled, Lily called forth her avatar. A field of light shot off to soon reveal a mini version of Lily. Except she wasn't wearing her uniform, instead she was wearing her performance outfit, Which was a long yellow and black cut vest, white/yellow frilled skirt, and yellow/black thigh boots. Her weapon of design was a microphone stand.

"SUMMON!" Gapuko yelled, while waving his fan. His avatar clothes consisted of a purple/white samurai kimono, black/blue undergarment, a white hamaka pant, blue/black boots. His weapon of design was a katana.

"I'm summoning my avatar! SUMMON!" At command, Len clothes went away and soon his body was bathed in colorful energy, transforming into…his uniform. By the time Len was do with his transformation his avatar was already. And just like the other two, his colors consisted of black and yellow. His avatar wore school boy outfit with black shorts, with matching black arm and leg bands. His weapon of design was a guitar.

"Why was my transformation, so dramatic?" Len question, while Gakupo took pictures of him.

"It's because of your vuplosious physic, Len." Gakupo pointed.

"I'M A GUY!" Len yelled.

"Are you sure? My nosebleeds say otherwise." he simply stated as he snapped another photo of Len.

"Guys get ready! They're coming!" Lily said as the group prepared for battle.

* * *

Meanwhile in Class F…

The sound of muffled shouts and struggle could be heard outside of the classroom, as our ingenious duo sat in the classroom.

"Okay Luka, what's your big strategy?" a somewhat nervous Akaito asked.

"What are talking about? I don't have a strategy." Luka yawn as she snuggled deeper into her sitting pillow.

At that moment, in the mind of Akaito…

 _LUKA! WHAT THE FU-_ !.

aaand that's where I'm gonna cut it off. I have to keep this story PG13. Now back to Akaito and Luka.

"What." he sheepishly muttered.

"The whole game depends on force." she explains "One classroom tries to rush in and overwhelm the other and the one whose rep gets taken out loses."

"But theres no way we can be overwhelmed, right?"

"There's trouble! Were going to be overwhelmed! Lily shouted from the hallway.

"HUH!" Akaito yelled.

"Well that doesn't surprise me, their scores are better than ours."

"Then what are we suppose to do ?" akaito tensed.

"Don't worry it will take them awhile to get here and that's the key to our victory." she yawn, while crack one eye open. "Besides they are class E for crying out loud, it not like their that much smarter than us. So chill out Akaito."

* * *

During the battle…

As Lily's avatar was mercilessly being attacked by Class's E president, her offense points were slaughtered as her defensive points was dwindle before her. "Gah! My scores are dropping!" she said as she braced herself for another hit.

Luckily it never came, thanks to Len and Gapuko coming to her aid. "Go! You need to fall back now! If you don't take a recovery test you'll die go!" Len ordered.

Falling back, Lily ran all the way to the recovery room to take the test. After suddenly agreeing on taking the test, Lily was hand a math sheet, where she answered the questions as best as she could. " They're only number on a page as long as kanji's involved, I should be fine." she thought.

However little did she about the next question. _Crap! I can't read kanji! Why did I have to suck at this topic!_ Lily thought as she was having her enter turmoil, she happen to look over to and see...

Being pushed backed to the brink of losing all of his points, Gakupo's avatar stumbled back. "I can't fight anymore!" a worried Gapuko exclaimed.

But neither the rest of class F, after ruthlessly beating down half their defense, Class F was left with on Len, Gakupo and four of students. The odds of Class F winning this treacherous battle looked very grim. As Gakupo was being charged at by Class E president, he braced himself for another hit. But thankful Len intervene "I got your back!" he exclaimed.

As heroic as Len's deed was, his whole defense plan didn't turn out that great. He defense points ended up dropping 16 points, before he and Gapuko made a hasty yet tradgic retreat.

"This battle is mine!" Exclaimed Class E representative avatar tornado'd her way through the rest of the Class F students. After finishing them off she gave the order "Attack them."


	5. The Epic Battle Concludes!

After hearing her fellow classmates fall in battle, Luka apathetically stated "Well, looks like the rest of our defense went down."

"GGGAAH! This is bad Luka!" Akaito said ruffling his hair. "What are we gonna do!? I don't want go to Big AI'a remedial class!"

Slowly Luka opened her eyes, to look at the clock as if she waited for something. Sighing to herself, she got up and prepared herself to meet her foes. "Don't worry Akaito, we have a few fighters left."

"Wha-" How Akiato question but it was cut short as the sound of dying comrades and the sound of big feet approaching their classroom.

" Those who die meet me in the remedial classroom!" Big AI exclaimed, while bursting into the classroom to drag off students.

"Um Luka, what are gonna do now?" Akaito worried, as he shook Luka. Who happen to be lazily leaning on the desk, with her eyes closed.

"Well well well." a confident voice rose from the back of Class E. Splitting aparting, Class E revealed who said those words. "Is that all you guys have ? Looks like it already come down to the Class F rep."

"Wow. The Class E rep herself grace us with her presence." Luka says in as sarcastic tone. Finally lifting her head to look up at her advisory. "You sound confident, for character that the author didn't even to bother to describe or mention a name, through out the whole chapter."

"Well I'm sure the author has good reasons, such as moving the story along." she shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't say that." A calm voice spoke from across the room. Looking around to see who said that, the group of students spotted a woman wearing a fox mask, a grey nice fitting sweatshirt and a blue pair of shorts with converse's, who was calmly sitting in a corner, while sipping her tea.

"The Author!?" the whole class yelled in surprised.

"Yes it is me." I said as I gingerly took another sip from my tea. "Now, what Luka says about you is true, Class rep.

"Whhhaa! B-but why!" she said with a hurt puppy dog expression.

"Well number one, I didn't think you were worth mention all that much. Since you know, the creators of BAKA and TEST didn't even mention you that much either. So yeah … Sorry about that." I said apathetically.

"No you're not!"

"Number two, I like how their class is not too over confident about the battle, unlike you guys. I mean c'mon. I love you guys and all, but your are almost on the same level of stupid as they are, despite test scores."

"Author, I cant tell if your trying to lift around sprits or bring us down." Akaito said with a deadpan expression.

"Regradless, of Class F being stupid or not." I said setting down my tea and looked over at Luka. " They have got a few tricks up their sleeve. Isn't that right?"

"Yep, right again author! Akaito it's your time to shine!" said with a confident grin. "Why else would I have wanted to keep you here."

Thinking over the whole scenario in his head, Akaito nodding his head. "Oh! I get it!"

"What do you mean!" the Class E rep, stepped back in surprised. " Are you telling me his a-"

"Yes, he is." Luka interrupted. "Akaito Shion is a probationary student! Go ahead and show them what kind of power you possess!"

"I guess it can't be helped. After all you'll have to deal with my wicked skills eventually." he said with smile. Closing his eyes and concentrating on his breath, Akaito whispered that magical word.

"Summon."

And thus not only did a miniature version of Akaito came forth, wearing a red and black overcoat with a red scarf, black pants and red/yellow/white shoes; but also a sense of fear that spread through Class E making them take a step back.

" A probationary student's avatar has a unique ability." Luka said as she crossed her arms. "As punishment they have to help faculty members with their chores, so their avatars can actual touch things."

While Luka explain, Akaito avatar lifted up a desk and threw it over it's head. "But thats not all…"

After throwing the desk in the air, and not catching it, the desk ended up hit Akaito's avatar in the head. "Any injury's the avatar receives will also be felt by the summoner." Luka explained, while Akaito and his avatar rolled around on the floor in pain.

"See, isn't that interesting." Luka warmly smiled.

"I don't think so!" Akaito yelled into Luka's ear.

"Fine." Class E's rep said. "I'll go ahead and take can of the little guy first. Summon!"

"You won't win that easily! Go!" At his command, Akaito avatar charged toward, fueled by the flames of battle….but unfortunately that was put a stop to by Class F's floor. Little Akaito, ended up with his foot caught in the floor, rolling about three times before hitting his head on the table once again. After yelling in pain for a couple of seconds, Akaito got back up vigor.

"Just what I expected from the Class E rep. You don't total suck! " Akaito said while dusting himself off.

"So what he's an idiot and useless." questioned the unimpressed rep.

"No way. You just don't give me enough credit." Luka retorted.

"Yeah whatever you say, as class rep I'm going to put an end to this thing." as she declared. "Get ready! As the class E represtantive, I challenge Luka Megurine."

Suddenly the classroom slid open and with it opening came Meiko, bursting into the classroom. "Please wait!"

"Meiko Haigo fighting!" Gathering her strength and will of her heart, she said the following words. "I accept this challenge! Summon!"

Moments after summoning her avatar, she was swarmed by enemies. Singing a high pitch note, Meiko's avatar blew away her enemies, thus revealing her avatar in red top and skirt with brown boots and headphones.

"What! How!" Class E rep questioned with a confused look, realizing she was the only one left standing.

"Well look who showed up." I said while sipping my tea. "Good job Meiko."

"The Author?! What are you doing here?!"

"Never mind that." I said quickly setting my tea on the floor and posing in a heroic fashion. " Quickly take her out before the readers and I get bored!"

Meiko's charged her powerful attack note attack, and sending it towards Class F's resprentative, finishing the job. And thus, this Performance Academic Summoning Test War ended with a victory by Class F.

With the battle over and victory one; Mieko, Len, Lily and Gapuko. came back to class

"Awesome! That was amazing, Meiko!" Akaito cheered. " We couldn't have won, if you were stupid as we are!"

"Aww thanks. That's really sweet of you." Meiko blushed.

"I can't wait to switch equipment with Class E. It might not be great but its better than the crap we've got!"

"Oh no, we're not exchanging anything." Luka corrected. "We'll just stick with what we've got. Is that cool with you or do you want to make the switch."

"No way. Seriously." The unnamed class rep replied at the unbelievable notion.

While in the middle of their conversation and MY narration, an unknown intruder came into the classroom. Turning to see, who entered their classroom. The group saw a small girl enter, who looked kind of like Len except she had a bow in her hair and looked way too serious.

"So has everything worked out?" she asked, walking into the classroom. "Oh and I see the author is here too."

"Huh?" asked a very confused Akaito. "Len, why are you dressed like that? Oh wait, I get it you finally accepted who you really are."

"Umm, Akaito. I'm sitting right over here." Len said behind him.

Now an even more confused Akaito, looked at the two and said "What there's two of you!?"

"No idiot. that's my twin sister."

" I'm older too by like three minutes." she retort. " I'm Rin Kagamine and as ambassador from Class A. I hereby challenge Class F. We are official declaring war on you losers."

"WWAAH!" everyone in class F (except Luka) shouted in surprise.

"Why!? What did we do to you!?" Akaito shouted.

"And we won't go easy on you either, we will crush you mercilessly. You've been warned." she said with a killer stare. Unaffected by this, Luka had a mischaviuos smirk across her face.

"Gah! Narrator, can she do this!?" Akaito asked me.

"Yep, it's the beginning of the school year and there are no rules against a higher ranking class declaring war on a lower ranking class."

"This sucks! Why did this have to happen!?" he pouted.

"Well you and readers will find out in the next chapter of BAKA Vocaloid and Test! See you guys later!"


End file.
